Rosy Reprimand
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: Emmett catches Rosalie masturbating and takes matters into his own hands. Rated M for language, sex and spanking! AH. E/R


**Entry #5 - AH**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest **

**Pen Name: **

**Twitter or Facebook: **

**Title: **Rosy Reprimand

**Picture Prompt Number: **#22

**Pairing: **Emmett/Rosalie

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **6,092

**Summary: **Emmett catches Rosalie masturbating and takes matters into his own hands.

**Warnings and Disclaimer: **Rated M for language, sex and spanking! AH. AU.

**Rosy Reprimand**

It had been a long day at work, and as I wearily climbed the steps to the front door of my house, I was looking forward to a well earned sit down. There isn't anything that is much better than returning home after a busy day, eating a wonderful meal cooked by a loving wife, then settling in front of the fire with a pipe and the newspaper.

As I turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, I was instantly hit by the most amazing and tantalising scents imaginable. Stepping inside and closing the door, I tossed down my keys on the table and hung my cap and coat on the peg on the wall.

I took in a deep breath of the smells around my home, as I unbuttoned my waistcoat and loosened my shirt collar for better comfort. My mouth was watering with the aromatic scent of roast beef, suffusing the air and torturing my near empty stomach with the anticipation of culinary delights to come. My darling wife, always having a hearty meal prepared for my homecoming and roast beef was a much appreciated favourite of mine. As I headed towards the kitchen, I could also detect the drool inducing smell of homemade apple pie, also my favourite!

I stepped into the kitchen, almost salivating at the thought of the meal that would be awaiting me, and then stopped in my tracks when I saw that the kitchen was empty and my place at the table devoid of food. My stomach grumbled with the desire to be filled, but looking to the oven, I could see the food was still cooking inside and my wife was nowhere in sight. This was completely unlike her. In three years of marriage, I had come home every night to a meal perfectly prepared and waiting on the table for me; but not tonight.

With a somewhat dejected sigh, I turned tail and went in search of my gorgeous wife. With things not following their usual routine, I worried that perhaps she was unwell. I checked every room in the house. The lounge was spotlessly clean, but empty. The laundry room had a load in the washing machine, but she wasn't there either.

As I trudged my way upstairs, the house was fairly quiet and I wondered if she was even home at all. Stopping at the bathroom door, I lightly rapped the wood and pushed against it when there was no answer. Like the other rooms, it was spotlessly clean and empty of life.

Suddenly there was a throaty moan from behind me. Turning towards the bedroom door, I saw that it was slightly ajar and another moan sounded as I stepped towards it. My first thought was that she was indeed sick, bedridden with an illness of sorts, but as I neared the gap of the door, that cast a streak of daylight into the hallway, a third moan sounded out; this one more extended than the others, lasting a few seconds and not sounding at all as though she was sick.

As I stepped nearer to the crack of the door, I stopped and peeked inside, wondering what on earth was going on. The sight before me was a shock to the system, sending both a jolt of arousal to my lower regions along with bolts of anger to my brain.

My wife lay upon our bed, the frilly layers of her skirts hitched up to her thighs, where her hand lay buried beneath, moving with a friction against her body, between her legs. As she breathed out another moan, her toes curled and she panted for air as she arched her back from the mattress.

I palmed my swelling cock through my suit slacks, adding a little pressure to try and pat away the arousal that this sight was bringing to my body, but I couldn't help but feel enraged and cheated. Three years we had been married and our love was as strong as ever, neither of us ever having quarrels within the bedroom, both satisfied and loved by the other. But now, here she was giving pleasure to herself, rejecting me completely from my role as the love giving husband.

As she squirmed upon our bed, increasing the friction of her hand between her thighs, she released a strangled moan of pleasure and rocked her hips up to brush herself against her hand. I could stand it no longer and with a last adjusting rub to my cock, I shoved the door inwards and stormed into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here!"

Her reaction was instant. Her eyes widened as she snapped her hand away and hastily began adjusting her skirts for decency. As she sat up, her shock-widened eyes jumped up to meet my gaze. There was a faint flush to her cheeks and neck, betraying exactly what she had been up to, but she attempted to deny it all the same.

"Nothing, darling; I became a little flustered and came to take a lie down. I'm feeling better now."

"Don't give me that! I've been stood out there a few minutes; I saw exactly what you were doing!"

Don't get me wrong, I love my wife dearly, more than anything in the world, but this was unacceptable. As the husband, it's my job to tend to all her needs, especially this, but she had so easily replaced me with her own hand!

She shuffled to the edge of the bed, continuing to adjust her skirts as she stood up, letting them drop to below her knees. I could see from her eyes that she was panicked, in our years together I had never once raised my voice to her, she knew I was very unhappy.

"Darling, you're mistaken. I was feeling unwell and was just resting."

As she continued to lie blatantly to my face, I felt a flush under my skin with fury that she would do this. Not only depending upon herself for her pleasure, but lying about it directly to my face also. Knowing exactly what I needed to do, I stepped forward and grabbed hold of her forearm, using a little force so that she knew I was in no mood for her lies.

"Just resting? Just resting with your hand between your legs! How dare you lie to me, I'll soon put that out of you!"

I turned, and keeping a firm grip of her wrist, led her across the room to a leather armchair, that sat near the window. She usually sat here to read or to partake in her hobby of crochet, but I would make sure that when I was through with her, she wouldn't be sitting comfortably here for a while.

Turning to face her again, I sat heavily on the edge of the chair and used the momentum to pull her nearer, beginning to guide her body across my lap. It took her just seconds to realise what I had in mind for her and her struggles soon began. She planted her feet and used her free hand to push against my knees to set herself upright.

"Emmett, no! You can't, you have no right to do that to me!"

"I'm your husband, I have every right and you'll do well to mind me, Rosalie!"

I increased my grip upon her wrist, not enough to hurt her, but enough so that she couldn't pull her arm free from my hand. Her feet firmly planted a second time, straightening her legs at an angle as she pulled against me. Her eyes were wide with panic, her lower lip quivering, but I paid no heed as she began her theatrics.

"Emmy, darling, I'm sorry. I…I was making myself ready for you, honestly."

"Another lie! You stop your whining or I'll give you something to whine about and take my belt to you!"

The words were enough to shock her into silence and to momentarily distract her. Seeing the distraction, I hauled her forward by her arm. The momentum sent her sprawling across my lap. A weak squeak escaped her throat, but I was quick to cease her renewed struggles with a firm swat to her backside. She yelped and the shock served to still her long enough for me to firmly wrap an arm around her waist, hitching her body into a better position, so that her gorgeous, taut bottom was the highest point of her body; perfectly on display and in alignment to my right hand.

"Please, Emmy, no!"

"Silence! I intend to fully see to it that when I'm done with you, you will remember that as your husband, I deserve respect and only I have the right to give you the pleasure you desire. You do not tend to yourself, do you understand me?"

She did not respond, only further began to squirm around on my lap. Her hands were planted on the floor to my left, her feet on the floor to my right and she pushed on both sides to try to lift herself from her predicament. I held securely to her waist with my left arm, increasing the grip to cease her struggles and landed another firm swat with my right hand to her bottom.

"Ow. This is not fair; you can't do this to me, Emmett!"

Her legs began to kick out, but I knew this was just more of her theatrics. I allowed it for just a couple of seconds, then lowered my hand and slapped the back of each of her legs. She whimpered with each slap and was quick to hold her legs still, planting her feet to the floorboards once again.

"Now, you listen to me good, Rosalie. I am disgusted with your behaviour; you are a grown woman and should not be behaving like a toddler. If you kick up a fuss again, I will take my belt to you like you deserve! Now, I expect you to take this punishment like an adult. I will stop when I think that you have learned your lesson, understand?"

She sniffed quietly and nodded her head, managing a weak whimper of confirmation. Well, it was better than nothing and at least she had become silent, instead of continuing to struggle and fuss about it. Inside, she knew she deserved this. It is my place as the husband to give her pleasure; she had no right to seek it herself.

I waited a few more seconds to be sure she would behave, then moved my right hand to begin hitching up her skirts to her lower back. I fully intended to drive the lesson home and spank her on her bare bottom, but once her skirts were up, a new surprise revealed itself. Around her waist, she wore her garter belt, the clips attached to her stockings to keep them held up in position, but beneath the garter belt, she wore no panties. Laid out before me, was her slightly pink-tinged buttocks, on full display with no fabric to cloth them.

"What is the meaning of this? You are not even wearing your panties today!"

"Th…they're in the laundry."

Another lie, they were certainly adding up today. Even if the tremor in her voice did not betray her tainted words, the fact that she had many pairs of panties, meant that not every single one of them were in the laundry at the same time. I swallowed back the frustration of her lies and hitched her skirts higher, rolling them up to hold them firmly under my left arm out of reach.

"Nonsense! You have many pairs of panties, and I am through with hearing your lies today, Rosalie. You have told three in the past few minutes. I was intending to punish you all at once, but at this rate I may have to give you two separate spankings: one for your self-pleasuring and one for your lies."

"No! Please, Emmy, no! I'm sorry, I won't lie again."

The threat of a further spanking, on top of the one she was about to receive, was more than enough incentive for sincerity to drift into her tone of voice. I didn't want to have to cast her over my knees a second time. I'd never had to do this before and I hoped to not have to do it again.

"Very well. Then let's get this unfortunate matter over with, shall we?"

Before she could respond, I lowered my hand to lightly tap each buttock, smoothing my hand over her soft skin to rub out the lingering sting from my first few slaps. She squirmed a small amount, adjusting herself on my lap for better comfort, then, lowering her head, she submitted to what must be done to teach her a lesson.

With a deep sigh, I raised my hand and lowered it against her skin. It resounded around the room with a firm slap as the flat of my palm connected with her bottom. She jolted in my lap and gave a low moan of discomfort. I quickly applied the same to the other cheek, keeping the force the same, not wanting to really hurt her, but needing to put my foot down so that she was aware of her wrong doing.

I rubbed my hand over the two parts that I had slapped, soothing out the sting, and then began to strike with earnest, being sure not to increase the force, but increased the speed. I changed location frequently, not falling into a rhythm so she wouldn't know where my hand would land next.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

I applied five slaps to each cheek, the last four landing in quick succession in the same spot on each buttock, one after the other. She began to squirm and cried with the sting I was raining against her tender bottom. I ceased for a moment, rubbing my hand gently over her skin, easing away the sting so that I could continue.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

I alternated the areas with which I struck, being sure to pepper every inch of her bottom, to drive the lesson home. She should have known better than to pleasure herself; that was what I was there for after all. She couldn't have been at it for long, having still not found her pleasure by the time I had arrived; if she had waited a few more minutes, I'd have been more than willing to oblige her.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Ow! Emmy, please, no more!"

She shifted her weight to one hand, throwing back her arm to try to protect her bottom from the onslaught of my hand. I rested my right hand to her skin, able to feel the warmth and see the red tinge appearing there. I caught her wrist with my left hand, pulling her arm around and held it firmly into the dip of her back.

"Do not reach back; you deserve this for what you have done!"

I bit back my anger, not wanting to strike too hard because of it. Smoothing my hand over her skin, I rubbed out the sting and felt the warmth beneath my palm. Removing my hand, I looked to my handy work, seeing each buttock tinged a rosy red from my effort. I decided she had enough of that for now, returning my hand to her bottom, I tipped my right leg up, causing her to tilt further forward onto her hand resting on the ground. This gave a new angle, revealing the paler skin on the under curve of her bottom where the spanking had not reached. I knew to strike here would leave a lasting sting, exactly what she needed to remember her place and this lesson.

Stroking my hand downwards to the more sensitive skin, I used my foot to ease hers slightly apart, revealing her to me. From here, I could see the bright pink slit between her legs, glistening in the streetlight from outside of the window. I traced a finger over the plump lips, gathering the moisture on my fingers. She squirmed with a small moan as I did so, then I moved my hand away to lightly tap her bottom.

"Ten more, sweetheart, then we shall finish your lesson."

She whimpered at the prospect of further pain, wriggling some more on my knees, causing her legs to widen a little more, but I kept my leg up so she remained angled. Lowering my hand to rest on the sensitive under curve, upon the sit spots, I began again and alternated each side.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

By the second slap, she cried out and squirmed more in my lap, trying to pull her arm free from my restraining hand, to try to protect herself once again. I kept a firm hold, striking just slightly harder so that she would hold still. By the final slap, she had given up on her struggles and lay still and obedient across my knees. As I stroked out the reddened sting, I made sure she understood what this had all been for.

"Rosalie, tell my why you received this spanking."

She remained silent, not uttering a word, but a quiet sniffle or sob escaped her every few seconds. With a frown at her disobedience, I raised my hand to hint that I wouldn't hesitate to give that second spanking that I threatened earlier. She felt my hand rise and took the hint.

"Because I was pleasuring myself…and because I lied to you about it. I'm so sorry, Emmy. I'm so sorry."

I lowered my hand, satisfied with her apology and her understanding of why I had done this. I stroked her bottom, easing out the sting of her spanking, then slowly releasing her wrist, I rolled down her skirts to cover her shame.

"Good, at least you understand. Now, get up and go over to the bed."

She didn't need telling twice to get up from my lap. She stood quickly, smoothing down her skirts with one hand, whilst rubbing at the sting of her bottom with the other. I could see from her face that during the spanking, she hadn't cried at all; just her theatrics to make it sound as though she had.

"Wh…what are you going to do now?"

The tone of her voice held a tremble to it. From the look in her eyes, I could see that she was wary that I may have further punishment for her; after all, I had threatened to take my belt to her. I stood up, feeling the restriction of the bulge in my work slacks, but I ignored it and pointed to the bed.

"I'm going to finish this lesson by showing you that you don't need to pleasure yourself, because that is what I am for."

She continued to just stand facing me, one hand gingerly rubbing at her bottom, no doubt I had left quite a sting there, hopefully it would last and be a reminder of what would happen if she was caught pleasuring herself in the future. When she didn't move from her spot, I sighed and turned towards the leather armchair, gesturing her to return to my lap for a second round. She soon hurried to the bed and climbed on top of the mattress.

"Good. Now lay on your back."

She moved from her knees to her bottom and gasped at the sharp sting that the pressure from the mattress gave to her. She quickly lay down, tilting her hips to try to keep herself off of her sensitive derrière. I chuckled under my breath and walked towards the bed, unbuckling my belt and pulling it through the belt loops on my waistband. I folded it between my hands and saw the slight look of fear in her eyes, but I had no intention of touching her with it; it had been an empty threat only. I tossed it aside onto the floor then, reaching down, I caught hold of her ankles and pulled her to the end of the bed.

She squeaked with the movement and the friction it caused to her bottom. When her backside rested on the edge of the bed, I released her ankles and lowered myself onto my knees on the floor. I stroked my hands up the length of her legs, using my fingertips to tickle the sensitive skin of her thighs. She squirmed and gasped again. Leaning up further, I began to push the skirts of her dress up around her waist, revealing her to me. I traced such gentle kisses to her inner thighs, as I eased her legs aside. She raised her feet, resting them to the back of my shoulders. When my hands reached her hips, I circled them around to slip them between her buttocks and the mattress. I could feel the warmth that I had left behind on her skin and gripping gently, I pulled her closer to my face.

I took in a breath, smelling the sweet fragrance of the heaven before me. As I looked her over, I could see that the gorgeous, red lips were swollen with arousal; her budded clitoris nestled above, awaiting attention. I gently blew against her, causing the moisture on her skin to cool and tingle, she moaned just at this tiniest of sensations. I would make sure she didn't seek pleasure from her own hands again.

Leaning closer, I inhaled her scent again before flicking out my tongue to carefully lap up the moisture on her skin. She moaned as my tongue traced over her plump lips, dipping inside to gather the sweet nectar from between the folds. I probed my tongue gently around her entrance, immersing the tip into the hole. She rocked her body against my face, causing my tongue to enter a little further, but I withdrew and squeezed her sore bottom, making her go still.

"Hold yourself still, sweetheart; let me do all the work."

She whimpered from the lost contact. I knew that the attention she had shown herself earlier, followed by the spanking, had left her tingling with anticipation. I didn't intend to draw this out, I wanted to make her come as quickly as I could so she would see that I could give her the pleasure she craved.

Dropping my head back to her body, I reached my tongue out to lavish over her swollen lips once again. I felt her body move as she arched her back, her head dropping backwards as she released a guttural mewl. Her legs parted further, giving me more entrance to that heavenly opening and, as I flicked my tongue in a second time, her feet gripped the back of my shoulders and drew me in closer.

When all of her sweet nectar had been licked clean from her body, I trailed my tongue up to gently flick the tip against the sensitive nub. She cried out with the pleasure, her hips rocking to push against me. Despite having requested she stay still, I knew it would be impossible for her to, so I let it slide. I swirled my tongue around her clitoris, sucking it between my lips to help it swell further.

As I released her nub from my lips, I dipped my tongue down to probe at her entrance again. She squirmed at the ministrations, her breathing having quickened an amount and I knew from the moisture renewing around her opening that she wasn't going to last much longer.

I removed my right hand from beneath her bottom, returning my tongue to flick, lick and nuzzle against her clitoris, as I gently inserted a finger into her hole. She mewled with pleasure, arching her back and caused my finger to slip fully into her. She was loose around me and I knew she could take more. I removed my finger, combining it to the next in line and inserted both together, feeling the walls around my fingers were tighter than before.

As I paid full attention to her quivering nub with my tongue, I found a rhythm she enjoyed, easing my fingers in and out of her welcoming entrance continuously. As her pants and moans increased, along with her rocking against my face, I quickened the pace of my fingers and curled them upwards to stroke against the wall of warm flesh.

She gasped and arched her back, her mewls turning into frequent, desperate whimpers. She pushed herself further against my tongue and my fingers, chasing the approaching orgasm, ready to explode with pleasure. I obliged with her silent request, pushing in my fingers as far as they could go, curling them upwards to brush against the secret spot inside.

I swirled my tongue frantically around her clitoris, her internal walls clamping around my fingers as she cried out with pleasure. I felt moisture seeping onto my hand as she came. I removed my fingers from within her, continuing to lick at her slowly to make the pleasure last. When she began to squirm and tremble with sensitivity, I lowered my tongue to lap at the new moisture that had gathered.

When she was once again clean, I sat back onto my heels and raised my fingers to my mouth, sucking them in and swallowing away every trace of her orgasm. Her feet dropped down from my shoulders to the floor and she continued to lie quivering through the post orgasmic rush.

Once my fingers and palm were licked clean, I stood and walked away from her without looking back. I could hear her trying to catch her breath after what she had just experienced. Turning, I sat once again on the edge of the leather armchair and finally raised my eyes to the bed. She still lay how I had left her. I allowed her to recover for just a few seconds more, and then spoke to get her attention.

"Rosalie, come here."

I watched as she raised her head, the surprise written in her eyes at how far away my voice sounded, clearly she'd been in too much of a daze to have noticed I had moved away from her. I could see that her cheeks and neck were flushed from her climax, but I wasn't done with her yet. As I remained sitting on the chair, I patted my knee, hinting for her to come to me. Her eyes widened further and she shook her head.

"Oh, Emmy, please no more. I've learned my lesson; I'll never pleasure myself again."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm not going to spank you again, now come here, please."

She seemed uncertain, but at the same time, she didn't want to disobey me and earn herself a second trip over my knees. She stood up gingerly, her bottom still sore from my earlier ministrations and as she walked towards me, her hands kept her skirts up around her waist, giving me an eyeful of her perfectly trimmed crotch. As I exhaled, a quiet moan escaped my throat at the sight.

She stopped when she was perhaps two steps in front of me, a small pout on her lips and a pleading look in her eyes. I lowered my gaze teasingly slowly down her body, hesitating a second longer over her breasts and then her crotch, before smiling.

"Turn around, darling. Let me see that you have learned your lesson."

She was a little hesitant to do so immediately, but after a couple of seconds, she slowly turned to face the bed, giving me a wondrous view of her taut buttocks, tinted a rosy pink from her spanking. I studied my handy work as I silently lowered the zip of my slacks and took myself in hand. I was already half hard and as I stroked myself to full height, I gazed over her gorgeous behind.

"Oh, yes. Perfectly rosy, I'd say that is a lesson well learned, wouldn't you, my darling?"

"Yes, Emmy; I'm sorry, I won't do that again and I won't lie again either."

"I'm sure you won't."

I bit my lip to keep myself silent as I ran my hand up the length of my cock, tracing my thumb over the head to smooth out the bead of pre-come that had gathered at the slit. I stroked my hand down to the base and released it; I was ready.

Leaning forward, I placed my hands at her waist and guided her to walk backwards towards me, stopping her when she reached my feet and used a foot to nudge her legs apart. I ran my hands round her hips and down to her bare bottom, smoothing out her skin and feeling the slight warmth that remained there. I gave a gentle tap to each buttock, watching as her muscles rippled beneath her flesh.

"Well, here ends the lesson with one last item, my love."

Moving my hands back to her waist, I gently pulled her back further. She lost her balance from the odd angle, her hands dropping her skirts to grip onto the arms of the chair instead. I didn't mind, she would need the support. As I lowered her further, I dropped one hand to aim my cock to her heaven. She gasped when she felt the pressure at her warm centre. She knew of my intentions then and began to take the lead.

She spread her legs wider so that my knees were perfectly between hers, opening herself up to me more. I felt the slight restriction, and aimed myself accordingly until I felt myself beginning to correctly penetrate her. Biting my lip harder, I guided her body down until the warmth completely enveloped my cock, burying my cock to the hilt within her.

She arched her back as she gave a soft moan. I removed my hand from her waist and placed it onto her back, pushing her upper body to aim downwards, she didn't object at all. When she was settled, I hitched the skirts back up to her lower back, giving me the view of her cherry buttocks once again. I traced my hand over her skin, feeling her quiver with excitement. Moving a hand to each buttock, I massaged gently for a few seconds, spreading them apart then back together. When I was sure she was more than ready, I pushed against her bottom, making her lean further forward, the movement causing her to slide partially off of me. Knowing what I wanted, she pushed her body backwards until I was engulfed again.

"Oh yeah, baby, just like that."

I bit my lip as she guided herself up and down on my shaft; each upward stroke of her internal walls teased the skin over the sensitive underside of the head of my cock. As she pushed back down, the skin retracted and her walls tightened around me as I bumped against her inside. She began to gently mewl, her breathing quickening to match my own as she rode me backwards, giving me a view of her gorgeously glowing bottom.

"You're a naughty girl, Rosie; my naughty girl."

As she rocked upwards, I sent a swat to her bottom, just hard enough to make the muscles tense and causing her to clench wonderfully around me.

"Oh fuck, yeah, baby. Mhmm, do that again."

She squatted heavily onto my shaft, swallowing my entire length; as she pulled back up, she tensed her muscles like I had requested, the warm and moist sensation feeling amazing around me.

"Like that, Emmy?"

"Oh yeah, just like that."

I placed my hands on her bottom, helping to guide her up and down onto me, each time she pulled up she tensed her muscles making it feel wonderfully tight each time that she sank back down onto me. I knew that if she continued to tease me like this, I wasn't going to be lasting very long; I didn't care.

I released her buttock and moved my hands to rest on the leather arms of the chair behind her own. When she next pulled up, I lifted my ass from the chair to thrust up at the same time she sank down. She cried out with the force of the thrust, but it wasn't of pain or discomfort, but of wonderful pleasure.

"You like that, baby? You like my hard cock ramming into you?"

She hummed deeply in her throat for confirmation and as she sank onto me again, I thrust my hips upwards to meet her, picking up a quicker rhythm as I did so. The room was filled with our synchronised pants and the glorious sound of skin striking skin as her bottom slammed down to hit my pubic bone. Putting more pressure on my hands and feet, I thrust up to meet her, slamming into her in earnest as her tightening muscles pulled me closer to orgasm.

"Now you can touch yourself, Rosie. Touch yourself for me. I want you to come with me, sweetheart."

She didn't need telling twice. She released the arm of the chair with one hand, burying it under her skirts as she used her fingers to circle, squeeze and tease her clitoris. As she became distracted by working at herself to bring herself to orgasm, it caused her movements upon me to lessen, but I more than made up for them as I bucked my hips up to thrust into her relentlessly.

Her panting breaths increased as her moans became more frequent. I could feel beads of sweat on my brow and my neck from the effort of holding back. I wanted us to come together. My ass bounced on the seat of the chair over and over as I threw my hips up to meet her, hitting against her internal walls as they continued to close in around me.

Right as I felt myself losing my control, she came with a loud cry that pierced the atmosphere. Her muscle spasms, clamping around me in quick succession, proved to be my undoing. With one last, hard thrust, my body stiffened as the warm shots of come spurted out of my cock and deep inside of her. My body jerked with the force of the orgasm, sending us rocking as we rode it out together. When my ass finally landed once more on the chair, my hands released their death grip on the arms and moved to wrap gently around the waist of my loving wife.

She collapsed backwards against me, her back to my chest and her head to my shoulder. She turned her face towards me, her warm panting breaths striking the skin on my neck. Turning my head, I gazed into the gorgeous sapphires of her eyes and moved closer to capture her mouth with my own.

Flicking my tongue out, I sought entrance to her mouth and she willingly gave it. I traced my tongue over hers, claiming her fully for my own as I cradled her to my body. When I pulled away from the kiss, we were both fighting for breath as we came down from our orgasms, but our eyes met again and I smiled.

"Now, that was a lot of fun. We should role-play more often."

"Oh yes, I'm definitely keeping this garter belt."

My Rosy Rosalie smiled as she said that and I couldn't help but drop my hand to trace my fingers over the fabric of said garter belt. I gently tugged on the elastic that held up a part of her stocking and released it so it minutely slapped her sensitive thigh. In turn, her hand lowered to slap my hand away.

"Next time, don't spank me so much. As much as I like it, darling, I also like to sit down."

"I'm sorry, babe. I got a little carried away, your ass is so beautiful, I couldn't help myself."

She smiled and leaned closer, capturing her mouth against my own and delved her tongue inside. I willingly subjected myself to the intrusion, tangling my tongue with hers and began to gently suck. She rocked her hips, causing me to deeply moan into our kiss; my sensitive and now flaccid cock gave a twitch as it slipped out of her. Oh yes, we would definitely be role-playing more often.


End file.
